


5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.

Jihyun's flight had been delayed. You paced the floor in front of the gate, sneaking glances every few seconds at the display that heralded arrivals and departures, eager for any updates. Pulling your thin cardigan so that it covered you completely, you shivered and crossed your arms. The heating system in the airport was down, and the effects of it were becoming rapidly apparent. You wished for a brief moment that you had dressed a bit warmer, but you knew that soon, you’d be caught in the warmth of his embrace. So you steeled yourself against the chill, the anticipation of seeing him growing more unbearable by the second.

After what felt like hours, the screen finally indicated that his flight was in. Your heart picked up into a frantic rhythm, breathing quickened, and you all but bounced to the area where the passengers would be unloading. A crowd had gathered, no doubt family and friends of those who shared his flight, and you had to rise up on your toes for any hope of seeing him. But when you caught a glimpse of that mint-colored hair that belonged only to him, your delighted squeal earned you some curious onlookers. You smiled sheepishly and tried to work your way to the front of the crowd; you caught his eye then, and his smile was like being wrapped in his familiar grey cardigan. You were instantly warm, a ruddy blush coloring your cheeks, your smile so broad and brilliant you felt it in your toes.

He called your name, and it was all the invitation you needed. You ran to him, falling into his open arms with such force that he stumbled backward a couple of steps. His melodic laugh fell on your ears, and he embraced you so earnestly the tears spilled without effort. For a long moment, you just held onto each other with no intention of letting go. You sobbed into his shoulder while he stroked your hair, whispering how much he had missed you and how he had dreamed of this moment for so long. 

He drew back and held your face in his hands, regarding you with so much love you felt your heart swell in an instant. Arms flung about his neck, you wasted no time in pressing your lips against his. He laughed into the kiss, matching your uninhibited enthusiasm with each subtle shift, each gentle caress of his tongue over yours. Tears streaked down your face and mingled with the taste of him, and all sense of time and presence of mind were lost while you remained locked together. 

Breathless, you both took a moment to breathe, though your lips remained nearly touching, his fingers tracing the shell of your ear. “Not bad for a first kiss,” he mused, lips brushing over the corner of your mouth, then your cheek.

“I wanted you to feel welcome,” you said with a grin, closing the inches between you to kiss him for a second time.

Two years was a long time to wait for a first kiss, but for Jihyun, you would have waited a lifetime.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
